<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HEV Suit Training Is Hell by Ryans_Shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652551">HEV Suit Training Is Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryans_Shadow/pseuds/Ryans_Shadow'>Ryans_Shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Barney Is Trying His Best, Gordon Needs To Take Better Care Of Himself, HEV Suit Training, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Canon, Selectively Mute Gordon Freeman, Serious Injuries, at least sort of, burn scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryans_Shadow/pseuds/Ryans_Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon wakes up after an incident during HEV suit training, and Barney is there to take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HEV Suit Training Is Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon sat up in the bed, holding his haphazardly bandaged arm. The pain was finally starting to set in fully, which caused him to let out a soft hiss. He attempted to move his leg, but that just caused him even more pain. He tried to replay the events from the day in his head. The HEV suit training, what happened at the training? A mistake, a bright flash, large amounts of pain. He squeezed his arm a bit as he tried to remember fully. His shoulder, what happened to his shoulder? He started to unwrap the bandages a bit, exposing his greatly injured arm. His shoulder was bruised greatly, arm covered in scrapes and other wounds. He lightly touched the bruising on his arm, instantly regretting it due to the pain.  He pushed the blanket off of his legs, noticing the bandages on both of them as well. The burn scars, he had them covered, that had to be the reason. But the pain, what was it this time? Then he noticed it, the ankle brace. He had sprained his ankle due to the explosion- </p>
<p>The explosion! Were the others okay? Was anyone else around? He looked around the room. The room that was..not his own. Where was he? This wasn't the infirmary. He tried to move to get up off the bed, letting out a loud, pained sound at the sudden movement. He froze as he heard footsteps coming to the door of the room. There was a knock on it, then an all-too-familiar voice called out.</p>
<p>"Doc?? Is everythin' alright in there??" It was Barney, Gordon could recognize that voice anywhere. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He knocked on the bedside table two times, using it as a sign for <em> "yes" </em> since the other couldn't see him. He didn't want the other worrying about him right now, though he knew Barney would anyways.</p>
<p>"I..I'm comin' in, alright? Just gotta make sure everythin's okay..d-doctor's orders-" Barney sounded nervous, concerned as well. Why was he so nervous?</p>
<p>Gordon knocked on the table two times again, slower now. He was starting to get a little nervous as well. He looked down at his legs, quickly covering them back up with the blanket.</p>
<p>Barney opened the door slowly, the light from the hall flooding the dim room. He flicked the light on in the room, causing Gordon to squint a little. Barney slowly walked over to the bed, letting out a soft gasp. "Doc, y'know y'ain't supposed to take the bandages off yet." </p>
<p>He wasn't? Gordon hadn't been told that, had he? He couldn't remember anything after the incident. He tilted his head a bit out of pure confusion.</p>
<p>"Oh, right, the doctor said ya probably wouldn't remember it cuz a' the meds." Barney sighed a bit as he began rewrapping the other's arm. He was being as careful as he could to not cause the other any extra pain. "Guess they must'a worn off, huh?"</p>
<p>Gordon shrugged slightly, not knowing what else he could <em> "say" </em>. How long had he been sleeping for? How did he even get here? He had so many questions, though he didn't want to bother the other with them all.Barney soon finished with the bandages, smiling a bit at his work. Definitely better than the first attempt. He sat down on the bed next to Gordon, who had already scooted over a bit. "How ya feelin' right now, Doc?"</p>
<p><em> [Hurts. A lot.] </em> Gordon signed slowly, only really being able to use one arm right now. If only he could bring himself to speak, it would be so much easier.</p>
<p>"Kinda expected that, your arm looks like Hell." Barney chuckles a slight bit. "Y'need to stop gettin' hurt so much, Gord'n, I swear..."</p>
<p>Gordon huffed a bit, leaning against the other slightly. He was already starting to get tired again. He let his eyes slowly drift closed. Barney wouldn't mind being used as a pillow, at least he hoped.</p>
<p>"Y'know, they said yo-..Gord'n?" Barney paused, noticing the soft snores coming from the other. He sighed softly, realizing he was now stuck there. He slowly wrapped his arm around the other. Of course, he had moved the other to lay down before he did so as well. He kept Gordon close, yawning softly. "..G'night, I guess..." He closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really bad at just writing full-on relationships and all that. Hopefully you all don't mind that too much. Also I'm sorry if I have been spamming the Freehoun tag on here too much, they have been the only thing on my brain recently.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>